Waiting To Exhale
by TwlghtDrmr
Summary: So for now, she would simply close her eyes and exhale, and pretend that he had been searching for her this entire time. But perhaps… / /Contestshipping/ / \ \ Holiday Special \ \


**Waiting To Exhale**

_/ / would you have let me come to be with you? / /_

_/ / and if I could be someone like you, would you… / /_

_/ / would you be strong enough for me? / /_

_

* * *

  
_

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**

THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/WHATEVER-YOU-CELEBRATE SPECIAL!!!!

_Amaterasu_ will be coming out soon (eventually…) and Chapter 12 of _The Sunday List of Dreams_ will HOPEFULLY be out by tomorrow!! (Or later today, perhaps…?)

Contestshipping!

Let's make them both…. 19.

May's Pokemon:

Beautifly

Blaziken

Glaceon

Wartortle

Venasaur

Skitty

Drew's Pokemon:

Roserade

Masquerain

Butterfree

Absol

Flygon

Just an itty-bitty bit of angst your way! (Itty-bitty my ass)

* * *

_Summary: So for now, she would simply close her eyes and exhale, and pretend that he had been searching for her this entire time. But perhaps… / /Contestshipping/ /_

* * *

She saw him on the news. It'd been at least three years since the last time she saw him. Of course, at first it'd been mostly on his part – avoiding and not showing up at the same contests as she whenever he heard about where she was going next – and then it'd been her, avoiding him when he was finally trying to see her again – but that was ages ago.

Ages ago.

She'd noticed early on that she'd started to feel something for him – a meaningless crush, she'd brushed it off as – but then things started to change. She noticed the way he smirked on stage, confident, charming, and elusive. She noticed the way he flicked his hair at the right moment to send the crowd going wild. She noticed the way her heart started to race whenever she saw his face. And she started to notice that he was showing up less and less at contests where she was, in almost a manner to avoid her.

Then she caught opportunity by the foot.

He hadn't expected to see her at the contest in Ecruteak City; she'd been meaning to surprise him. She wasn't going to participate, no; there was still time for that. There may not have been another time for this.

So she told him. She'd mustered up all her courage and spent countless nights, biting her lip and staring at herself in the mirror, reciting the same three words, all in a different manner and inflection, cheeks flaring up every time she thought of him.

He'd stood for a moment, shock briefly appearing on his face, before he frowned, and shook his head, turning away. He could have sworn he heard something shatter.

And when the contest was all over and done with, he'd searched for her. He couldn't quite understand why – _oh but he knew, he knew_ – but he didn't see her. He knew he probably wouldn't see her for a long time. And he frowned to himself, the twinge of anger and sadness evident in his face.

And he couldn't help but think to himself, that he was truly a fool.

So here May was, watching him on the television in her hotel room, chin in her hand, as she settled in the table located in the corner of her room. She was currently in Mahogany Town, staying the night before passing on to New Bark Town, to visit Professor Elm. He really wanted to take a look at her Glaceon.

Sighing to herself, she flicked the television off, before turning her head and gazing out the window. He was hosting another party, ironically in Mahogany Town. Her lips quirked downward, a frown marring her face, before taking in a deep breath and stretching, groaning loudly to herself.

He'd been hosting party after party, numerous ones in different cities, to all coordinators. She'd refused and avoided to go to every single one, not really interesting in meeting with Drew again. She attempted to flick her hair from out of her eyes with her breath, smiling absentmindedly to herself when she couldn't. Beautifly flit over and set itself on her head, and May blinked, wide cobalt eyes curious for a moment, before giggling to herself. Glaceon was curled against her legs and feet, and she shifted for a moment, signaling Glaceon to get up. May stood up, stretched one more time, before returning Glaceon to her pokeball.

Beautifly continued to stay situated on May's cranium as she head out of her hotel room, intent on finding some peace and quiet in the local forests by Mahogany Town.

* * *

May wandered through the streets of Mahogany Town, noting all the somewhat familiar faces of the coordinating world, giddy and cheerful, girls cooing and blushing at the thought of Drew's party and probably Drew himself. Over the years, he'd grown taller, boyish charm now marked with a somewhat mysterious tone of a man, and she was sure he was at least a head taller than her now. He'd traded in his old look for a simple black shirt with a green vest over it and a pokeball insignia emblazoned on it, and dark pants but kept his traditional footwear.

But it wasn't as though May hadn't changed either. She'd ditched her red outfit for a sleeveless dress that was a light shade of tomato red, collared black at the top with white pockets on the side, her traditional fanny pack strapped to her waist, now green in color, like her bandanna, the familiar white pokeball insignia on it. She'd pulled a pair of black gloves as well into her wardrobe change.

May looked at the faces of excited coordinators. The town was infested with what seemed to be nothing but coordinators. She didn't see Dawn – although she was pretty sure Dawn was touring the Orre region with her lovely boyfriend Paul. May couldn't help but snicker when she thought of the couple: always arguing, Paul being the quiet one, and Dawn being the loud one, they didn't seem like a very good match at all.

But then again she'd also heard what they did to make up for their arguments. May felt her cheeks turn red and she shook her head quickly of the thoughts. She really didn't need the picture of the happy couple in her head right now… all she wanted to do was relax and maybe just stare into space in the middle of a forest. She took a deep breath in, leaving behind the little town of Mahogany and entering the world of the forest.

It was quiet and she could appreciate that, although perhaps Max would have claimed that she wasn't his sister if she ever voiced her thought. May smiled to herself, remembering her baby brother. He'd stayed home for two years or so, before up and wandering back to the site where he'd met Ralts, to fulfill a promise made when he was younger. He'd caught the entire family, not wanting to leave Ralts without its sisters. As a gift May had given Max her Munchlax, the two already close. He'd been traveling Sinnoh as of recent, occasionally calling or mailing her whenever he had the chance.

May felt a wave of nostalgia hit her hard, suddenly feeling a little homesick. She just wanted to get out of this place, and quick. Too bad she'd already paid for her semi-expensive hotel room and she sure as hell wasn't about to waste the money that she'd laid down for that damn room near the top of the hotel. May twitched angrily before dropping on the grass beside a waterfall, sighing as she felt the light spray of liquid hitting her face, cooling her cheeks in the hot summer air.

Beautifly was floating above her, in circles before dancing in the air by itself, then returning to gliding all around her in a cycle. May watched Beautifly with half-lidded eyes, the lull of soft cries of pokemon and the flow of water causing her to become drowsy. Then her eyes snapped open as she saw a Masquerain and Butterfree join her Beautifly. Beautifly paused, slightly caught off-guard but continued to float in circles above her master, then paused to land on May's stomach. May blinked, and made a motion before beginning to sit up, Beautifly moving quickly out of the way before settling on her head again.

May looked up at the two flying pokemon above her, a slight glare and frown evident on her face. She glanced around for any sign of the emerald-haired coordinator, before walking off and out of the forest, upset and a little angry.

Masquerain and Butterfree made no motion to follow her.

Just like him.

_Just like him._

* * *

May hissed angrily into her hotel room pillows, flopped angrily on her bed, Beautifly having settled down on the couch in her room, looking as though it were napping.

'Of course, he just had to ruin my peace.' May grumbled mentally to herself, flipping over. She could hear the phone in her room ringing, and quickly sat up, flicking the monitor on. A picture of her mother appeared, smiling and waving as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, honey!!" She cried cheerfully, smiling prettily. May grinned back.

"Hi, Mom!" She waved back, and Caroline smiled as she held up a white envelope. May frowned, curious.

"It looks like you got an invitation for the party!" Caroline squealed, excited her daughter had gotten a personal invitation for the Mahogany Town Coordinator Party. Caroline was clearly more excited than her daughter, who had the look of pure horror on her face.

"W-what? Oh, Mom, I'm not going to go to that…" May began to think up of plausible excuses.

"What? But, honey! You haven't gone to a single one yet! You keep getting invites! This is the biggest party Drew's hosting, honey! You have to go!" Caroline's voice was edging towards whining.

"Mom…" May sweat dropped, sighing.

"Honey… Why don't you just go? It's not like you have anything to lose, right?"

'Only my dignity and pride.' May thought murderously, but shook her head quickly.

"Uh…well I'm kind of busy…"

"With what?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

May cursed her mother for being so forceful.

"Do I have to??" May was whining now.

"May, come down to the lobby for a moment, won't you?"

May paused, about to say something before the screen flicked to black. May started, realizing something familiar about where her mother was…

It looked exactly like the lobby of the hotel she was staying at.

* * *

"Mom!" May laughed, jumping and hugging her mother earnestly.

"May!" Caroline wailed happily, smiling widely as she held her only daughter close.

"It's good to see you! In person, that is." May giggled, the lobby receptionist giving a friendly smile to Caroline.

"Well, here you go!" Caroline placed the envelope in May's hand.

"Uh…?"

"Oh, I'm only going to be here for another hour or so… Your father wanted me to drop something off with Professor Elm."

"Why didn't he just send it to me? I was going to go there tomorrow, anyway."

"Oh, I wanted to come see you, that's why! And it was a good excuse to get out of the house." Caroline leaned in conspiratorially, and May couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow upward.

"Ok…" May laughed at this, and Caroline suddenly gripped her hand tightly.

"So, shall we go dress shopping?"

"Shall we what??" May blinked rapidly, and before she had time to protest, Caroline was already leading her to the elevator, intent on dropping her things off in the hotel room before leaving to go to the stores Mahogany Town had to offer.

"Now, what room are you staying in??"

"7…712." May stuttered, her mother clicking the 7th floor button. It lit up in a rush of light, and the doors closed before May felt the familiar start of the elevator, stalling at first before moving upwards.

* * *

"Oh my, this is cute!!" May's mother had wasted no time in throwing her daughter into the nearest dress shop. She was holding up a strapless number, with an outlined corset top in red, before flaring at the hips outwards in an A-line manner, tulle and silk lined underneath to give the dress more of a fluff to it. It was black, lined with thick cords of red, cinching slightly a couple of inches near the bottom, the peek of layers of white tulle flitting out from underneath the silk fabric.

Caroline ushered her daughter into the dressing room, throwing in the dress, her mother's intuition telling herself that this dress, was the one.

"Mom…!" May whined, and Caroline could hear the rustling of cloth and she knew that she'd won.

May stepped out, sighing, her hair down and out of the bandanna, slightly mussed, the black dress stopping about mid-thigh. It flowed prettily around her slim legs, and Caroline handed her daughter a pair of toned-down metallic silver round-toed heels, the color not a vibrant neon silver but rather almost a grayed-down color of silver, the hinting of black woven throughout it.

"Oh May, you're so cute!!!" Caroline cooed, checking her watch quickly, noting that her train would probably leave in about half-an-hour.

"We'll take it!" She called back to an employee, and before May could protest she was quickly pushed back into the dressing room. She grumbled angrily to herself as she unzipped the dress, but smiled, briefly.

Then she frowned again.

She really didn't want to go to the party.

* * *

May stared at the dress sitting across from her on the couch, leaning against the wall behind her for support. The heels were settled by it as well, and May couldn't help but glare at the two items as if they were the plague. Her mother had threatened to cut her off financially if she didn't go to the party. She'd also threatened to call Drew herself to check if she'd been there.

Stupid guest lists.

Stupid attendance lists.

Stupid Drew.

Stupid contesting break season.

Stupid…. Dress.

May continued to come up with a list of stupid things in her mind, angrily fuming to herself as Beautifly checked the dress out, before picking up the invitation and drifting over to May, dropping the envelope into her lap, before settling in its familiar place on her head.

May glanced down at the envelope, familiar handwriting spelling out her name in elongated, cursive letters on the back. She flipped it open, before ripping the invitation card out – perhaps a little too forcefully, but she was _mad_ – and reading the contents.

_You are cordially invited to:_

_The Mahogany Town Coordinator Party_

_Hosted by:_

_Drew_

_To:_

_May_

_Pokemon welcome!_

_The party starts at 7:00 p.m. sharp._

May re-read the card again, legs crossed, as she leaned her elbow against her knee, chin in her palm. She flicked her wrist and sent the card flying into the middle of the room, the envelope soon following. She flopped onto her side, Beautifly having moved off quickly before she went down with her master.

May glanced at the clock, the hands pointing – _accusingly, perhaps_ – at the 5 and 6. She had a good half hour before she would get ready. So she ordered room service for dinner, settling on her table as she munched on her food thoughtfully.

She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them, keeping them half-lidded.

She just wanted to pretend that, perhaps he was throwing all these parties in an attempt to find her.

So she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and pretended that he was searching for her this entire time.

Perhaps.

_Perhaps._

_

* * *

  
_

The town was bustling with people at the square, people waiting to get into the party, the area where it was being held completely roped off, and large lantern lights illuminating the ground in an ethereal light. May waited patiently, Beautifly hovering by her head, unwilling to settle on May's head after she'd worked on settling her hair into a pretty twisted bun wrap, settling low on the back of her head, a few short stray strands framing her face and brushing lightly against her neck. She checked in with Beautifly, and wandered through the party, heels clicking against the stone of the town square.

The party was located in the middle of Mahogany Town, a giant fountain at it's center, clear water cascading down, a large stage situated north of it, lights framing and floating everywhere. The entire area had been roped off, guards stationed close all around it. There were tables of food, and people were eagerly munching and drinking, waiting to meet the familiar face of Drew himself.

"May!!" May turned, blinking a few times, at the familiar sight of Brianna, her Vibrava now a Flygon, and was flying close by but at a considerable height, to avoid hitting other people.

"Hi, Brianna!" May smiled warmly at the familiar friend, who quickly jumped and tackled her into a hug. She was wearing a cute orange dress, with a sweetheart neckline and fit her like a glove.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!! I didn't know you came to the parties Mr. Drew hosts!" She squealed, flushing bright red at the sound of her crush's name coming from her own lips.

"Ah, I normally don't." May decided to leave the part out about her mother making her go.

"Oh?? Well, it's good to see you! How have you been?"

May continued to make small talk with the young girl for a while, before Brianna pointed her in the direction of the stage. There was Drew, giving a charming smile to the crowd – _May rolled her eyes at all the hushed coos of the girls_ – and proceeded to thank everybody for coming, pulling the microphone from it's stand. He looked good in his simple black tux, similar to the tux that the rest of the boys at the party were wearing – _but he looked much better, much better_ – and his eyes glazed over the crowd, surveying the people there. May felt herself hiding slightly behind somebody taller than her, Brianna sending her a weird stare.

"…I hope you enjoy the party tonight." He gave another smile – _something told her it was fake, fake, fake_ – before placing the microphone back, and waved to everybody, who cheered, his Masquerain and Butterfree floating by aimlessly, Roserade following Drew off the stage.

Many girls had brought their own Butterfree and Beautifly, hoping the pokemon would catch the eye of Drew's pokemon.

May excused herself from Brianna, who probably didn't hear because she was still watching Drew with stars in her eyes, hands clasped to her chest.

May wondered if she was hoping her Flygon would catch the eye of Drew's Flygon, but quickly swished her head at the thought, walking aimlessly through the party. Beautifly followed her, a smile in its eyes, as is flit all about her, twirling and circling her happily. May only wished she could be just as joyful.

She noticed Masquerain following her and Beautifly, and May proceeded to walk down the roped off path from the center of town that led to the beach. She looked at the glimmering lights reflecting off the ocean water, the beach having been reserved as well for the party. But there were no guards here, and she could hear the party music fading behind her. May pulled her heels off, dropping them before stepping against the wet sand, staring out at the water, the breeze tasting like salt and water, lifting her bangs slightly, rustling the loose strands of hair against her cheek and neck.

She turned to see Masquerain flitting about Beautifly, before Beautifly joined in happily, entranced and cheerful that somebody was going to join her. Or at least that's what May thought. She watched them thoughtfully, before turning back as the pokemon drifted off down the beach, never stopping their dance, flowing and circling.

It was kind of chilly out, even though it was still the summer. May rubbed her arms thoughtfully, taking in a deep breath of cool summer air, salt and water.

"May?"

* * *

May refused to turn around, her breath having caught in her throat. She didn't want to turn around. But she'd been waiting for this for a long time – _but she would never admit it, no, no, no_ – and so she moved slightly, her head turning to look past her shoulder, bangs brushing against her forehead. Drew stood behind her, blinking slowly as if he couldn't quite believe she was there.

"May…" He exhaled breathlessly, walking a little closer, but she shook her head, turning completely to face him, hands clutching her arms tightly.

"Drew." She nodded at him, briefly, but didn't move from her spot. Her heels were lying carelessly by Drew's feet, and all she wanted to do was grab them and run off.

There was a small pause of silence, neither not really knowing what to say.

"It's been three years." Drew said quietly, watching May's face.

"Yes, that would be correct." May replied stiffly.

"You never bothered to come to a party before." There was an underlying question that Drew hadn't asked.

"I was forced to come here." May countered easily, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking she'd come on her own free will. Drew tensed slightly at the cold sound of May's voice.

"Ah, I see." He nodded, eyes moving downward. May could feel his gaze on her, and she felt herself flush involuntarily.

"Well, if you'll excuse me—" May began moving towards her shoes, but Drew stepped forward past them, intent on not letting her leave. May sighed.

"What is it that you want, Drew?"

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk."

They watched each other, neither willing to give up. But May could feel herself crumbling, feelings she could have sworn she'd gotten rid of bubbling up again inside her, once lurking but now screaming inside her mind. She bit her lip anxiously.

"I… sorry. I'm sorry." Drew started, unsure of himself for a moment, before the words rushed out of his mouth. May watched him, chewing her lip.

"All right, apology accepted. Can I go now?" All she wanted to do was leave for God's sake. Drew frowned at her.

"Why are you running away?" May blinked, and frowned angrily.

"Why don't you tell me? You're the expert, after all." May spat, watching as Drew's face twisted angrily, his lips turning downward into a frown.

"Well I'm not the only one, aren't I?" He hissed back. May glared angrily at him, breathing in through her nose heavily.

"I'm going." But Drew shook his head, blocking her path. He stood and stared at her, May noting that her shoes were just out of reach. She could feel her world blurring and she didn't know why for a moment, not wanting to accept it. She took in a shaky breath, staring level-headedly at the familiar warm olive eyes, which were waiting for her.

"I've been waiting for a long time, May."

May could feel the burst of feelings that was crushing her too much, pressuring down her heart and all she could do was let it out.

"For what?! What are you waiting for, Drew?!" She shrieked, angry tears rushing down her face.

"You." He breathed, watching her with those pretty jade eyes that always sent her world off-balance.

"Always you." He spoke again.

She could feel it then, as her world began to blur again – _she knew it was the tears of course, of course_ – and she sniffed loudly, shoulders shaking, body moving, hands reaching up for her face and she winced, slightly recoiling from his touch, as he moved closer towards her.

She could hear him murmuring something incoherent, and only as he came closer, did she realize what he was saying. May could feel his arms wrapping around her quivering frame, warm and all encompassing, the night sky dark like crushed velvet, stars sewn in.

"Only you." He murmured again, against her ear, his breath warm against her cold skin, and she simply kept her hands to herself, for a moment – _a moment too long, perhaps, perhaps_ – and moved again, wrapping her arms around him. He tucked her under his chin, and May sighed.

They'd escaped from the party, May's shoes dangling in her hands as they ran off into the forest surrounding Mahogany Town. They sat curled up under a large tree, by the pond and waterfall May had been at earlier in the day. May curled up against Drew, his arms wrapped around her waist, cheek resting against the top of her head. She could feel his lips against her head, lightly, trailing down to her face, her cheek, and finally, her lips.

She held onto his white shirt, bunching it in her fist as she pulled him closer, eyes shut tightly. Parting for air, they looked at each other briefly, and May took in a deep breath.

_And she exhaled._

* * *

THE END.

Hope you liked it!!

Happy holidays!! I hope you get everything you want this year.

This is 12 pages of Contestshipping, my friends. And I barely hit 4,700 words. I fail.

I also hate that when you upload this into the Doc Manager, EVERYTHING I italicized was GONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I had to re-read my story to italicize everything. Lol.

Normally I don't ask this, but here I go anyway.

Review, please?


End file.
